Femme Fatale (Album)
Femme Fatale ist das bevorstehende siebte Studioalbum der US-Amerikanischen Musikerin Britney Spears, es wird am 15. März 2011 durch Jive Records veröffentlicht. Das Album wurde zwischen 2009 und 2011 produziert und aufgezeichnet, darunt waren unter anderem Max Martin und Dr. Luke die bereits an weiteren Alben von Spears mitgearbeitet haben und bei diesem Album als Executive Producer dienten. In Bezug auf die Einflüsse des Albums bestätigt Produzent Danja, dass Femme Fatale einen urbanen Sound präsentieren wird. Die erste Singleauskopplung aus Femme Fatale "Hold It Against Me" wurde von den langjährigen Mitarbeitern Max Martin und Dr. Luke produziert und war ab dem 11. Januar 2011 in den meisten I-Tunes Stores erhältlich, nicht aber in Deutschland. In Deutschland wird die Single ab dem 18. Februar erhältlich sein. "Hold It Against Me" schaffte es auf anhieb auf Platz eins in über fünf Ländern, unter anderem in den Vereinigten Staaten (Billboard Hot 100) und in Kanada (Canadian Hot 100). Hintergrund und Zusammensetzung Währen eines Interviews mit Rap-Up im Juni 2010 kommentierte Danja, dass er mit Spears an der Vorproduktion von Femme Fatale arbeite. Darkchild der angeblich auch mit ihr zu arbeiten schien, sagte während einer Ustream-Sitzung im August 2010 "Britney fans are gonna be so happy in a few weeks"("Britney-Fans werden in ein paar Wochen so glücklich sein")und deutete somit über eine baldige Freigabe von neuer Musik hin. Dies wurde jedoch von Spears Manager Adam Leber dementiert, der erklärte: "Derzeit keine neuen Musik Nachrichten .... wünschte diese Leute würden euch mit ihren Fehlinformationen nicht fehlleiten. Nicht cool! PS Die Jungs die mit Brit an dem neuen Album arbeiten, reden nicht darüber. Des weiteren ließ er durch Entertainment Weekly verlauten das, dass neue Album "progressiver" und eine Abkehr von dem sei, was sie bisher gehört haben. Im November 2010 kündigte Dr. Luke an, das er un Max Martin die führenden Produzent von Femme Fatale sind. Am 2. Dezember 2010, dem Tag ihres 29. Geburtstag, dankte Spears ihre Fans für die Geburtstagswünsche und verkündete:"I'm almost done with my new album and it will be coming out this March. I AM IN L-O-V-E WITH IT!" ("Ich bin fast mit meinem neuen Album fertig, es wird im März veröffentlicht. ICH LIEBE ES!"). Nach der Bekanntgabe des Titels 'Femme Fatale' am 2. Feburar 2011, gab Spears über Facebook bekannt: "I've poured my heart and soul into this album over the last 2 years. I've put everything I have into it. This album is for you, my fans, who have always supported me and have stuck by me every step of the way! I love you all! Sexy and Strong. Dangerous yet mysterious. Cool yet confident! FEMME FATALE." ("In den letzten 2 Jahren habe ich mein Herz und meine Seele in dieses Album gegeben. Alles was ich habe, habe ich hier reingesteckt. Dieses Album ist für euch, meine Fans, die mich immer unterstützt haben und jeden Schritt des Weges mit mir gingen! Ich liebe euch alle! Sexy und stark. Gefählich und geheimnisvoll. Cool und zuversichtlich! FEMME FATALE.") Veröffentlichung und Promotion Am 2. Februar 2011 gab Spears durch ihren Facebook-Account den Titel und das Cover des Albums bekannt. Femme Fatale soll am 15. März 2011 veröffentlicht werden, in einem Standard-Version und eine Deluxe-Version die drei oder vier zusätzliche Tracks enthalten wird. Singles "Hold It Against Me" war die erste Single die aus dem Album bestätigt wurde. Nachdem eine Demo-Version des Songs am 9. Januar 2011 ins Internet veröffentlicht wurde, gab die Produzenten die fertige Version am 10. Januar 2011 zum Verkauf frei. Die Single wurde vorerst nur für den digitalen Download freigegeben. Der Song schaffte es innerhalb des ersten Tags auf Platz 1 in 19 Ländern darunter die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, Kanada, Belgien, Dänemark, Italien, Australien, Frankreich, Spanien, Schweiz und Neuseeland. Alleine durch hohe Download-Verkäufe debütierte der Song auf Platz 1 der amerikannischen Billboard Hot 100 und den Canadian Hot 100. Bestätigte Titel *"Hold It Against Me" *"I'll Wanna Go" Veröffentlichung Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Britney Spears Kategorie:Album (Pop) Kategorie:Album 2011 en:Femme Fatale (Britney Spears album) es:Femme Fatale (álbum de Britney Spears) Kategorie:Alle Artikel